Neo MorcuCorp
Neo MorcuCorp isn't from any of the MySims games, but rather a user propaganda on both this wiki and MySims Wiki.. Neo MorcuCorp was started by Morcubus after he had somehow escaped the Realm of Nightmares. Everyone in Neo MorcuCorp assists MorcuBus in his plan to take over the world. Methods Neo MorcuCorp would go to any length to take over the world. Wether it is blackmail, kidnap, framing people, and theft. Recently however, Neo MorcuCorp has been using re-education on people that defies the company. Esma is in lead of this development, which is why she's Morcubus' right hand. Goth Boy is in chage of urban affairs, due to his long term at Chicken on a Stick. Neo MorcuCorp's plan is currently secret... Members *Morcubus (leader; soon to be ruler of world) *Esma (Morcubus' right hand) *Brandi (joined; Esma's assistant) *Violet (forced to join) *Star (joined; spying on agency) *Goth Boy (joined; has a resteraunt front) *Vincent (joined; spying on agency) *Koopster (joined; writer of this article) *Buddy (re-educated; used to get back at a spy) *Blanky (joined) *Poppy (re-educated; used to keep Violet in line) *Roger (original member; came back after learning running from cops is exercise) *Dentface (joined; supplying weapons) Note: Check on MySims wiki to look at Me, Blanky, and Dentface, as we're members. Game Appearences My Sims City: This takes place a few months after My Sims Agents. Morcubus has set his sight on a new city, trying to keep away from the spy agency. He has revived MorcuCorp, along with new members. They have built many buildings in the city, thus, they control most of the city. Mayor Hopkins realizes Morcubus' reputation from a bunch of citizens that were involved with MorcuCorp plans from my Sims Agents. As a result, he hires the hero to build buildings and gain a reputatation among the citizens in order to run Neo MorcuCorp out of town. My Sims Agents 2: Taking place a month after city, Neo MorcuCorp regained a better reputation then they had befoe in My Sims Agents, resulting them gaining control of the city again. They've also built new districts, where they could be explored. The hero is beseiged with mysteries, such as kidnapping and brainwashing, all of which connects to Neo MorcuCorp and their new Dream Pod, which allows it's users to traverse their dream world. Once again, it's up to the hero to stop Neo MorcuCorp! Member Aftermaths This section explains what happens to the MorcuCorp employees, including in the original My Sims Agents. *Morcubus: He became trapped in the Realm of Nightmares. When he is let out, he was originally captured, but he easily escaped and moved operations to the setting of My Sims City. *Esma and Brandi: After their hasty escape, they were caught by the SPA and was forced to plan plants as community service. *Yuki: She had possibly escaped to sea, evident by the missing scuba gear. *Derek: He went back to being a normal bully. Meh. *Mayor Skip Rogers: He was fired as mayor due to his involvement. However, Poppy refused the job, saying that she couldn't handle too much responsibillities and he was rehired, as long as he doesn't deal in corruption. In My Sims City, the members of Neo MorcuCorp is moving back to the setting of My Sims Agents, as they've been regaining popuarity in that city. These are the results of what happened to the Neo MorcuCorp members in MySims Agents 2. *Koopster: Esma had attempted to remove the goody goodiness in Koopster's body before the final special dispatch mission. This unfortunatley breaks his brain and he goes insane. This leads to him biting Luis and rampaging through town. He was found in an alley and DJ Candy rescued him. He remains tied in a straight jacket in Club Candy, inside a cage and dancing wildly until his sanity returns to normal. *Dentface: He attempted to capture Koopster during his rampage, but while chasing Koopster, he and Game-fanatic unfortunatley came across Ginny and was arrested. Category:MorcuCorp